The Search for Jak
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: five hundred Years into the future we go to save Jak and Daxter but are we really saving them? Or Will Keira and Sheaira find themselfs biting off more then they can chew?J/K *Updated*
1. Chapter one

GoldensunSheba: Hi guys this is my second fic cool huh?  
  
Sheaira: No not really  
  
GoldensunSheba: Yeah I know but this fic is going to be on the up coming game!  
  
Sheaira: Oh Jak 2  
  
GoldensunSheba: Yeah somewhere along the lines of that.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter one: 500 hundred years into the future  
"Open it OPEN IT!" screamed the ottsel in Keira's ear. Keira grumbled and placed her device on the door.  
  
"Open door NOW!" the ottsel went on like that. Samos smacked the little red fur ball on the head.  
  
"Sheaira be patient just because you haven't seen that fleabag for two hours doesn't mean you have to go crazy," Samos said.  
  
"Besides," said Keira's voice as she backed away from the door, "It's opened."  
  
"Yes!" Sheaira climbed on Keira's shoulder, "Ta ta for now old green stuff."  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we find Jak and Daxter," Keira ran towards the bright light and the door slamed shut. Samos stared for a moment and sighed.  
  
"Now those two flea bags are gone."  
  
~-~-~  
  
"Ouch why'd it have to go so fast," the red ottsel stood up dazed and confused, she turn to Keira but soon found out that the woman behind her didn't look anything like Keira, "Who are you."  
  
"Have you gone completely nut Sheaira?" asked the long dark green haired girl, she was wearing dark sunglasses an emerald green top and dark navy blue pants that had something Sheaira had never seen, laser guns just above her knees and lime green sandals, "It's me Keira."  
  
"What?" Sheaira stared at her, "Nice cloths, where have you been the past 500 years," she laughed.  
  
"Where are we?" Keira looked around at the fly car high above them.  
  
"How am I suppose to know when you're the expert on these types of things," asked the red Ottsel who had jumped back on Keira's shoulder.  
  
"Well maybe we did travel 500 years into the future."  
  
"Yes you have," said a voice behind them. They turned to see a man.  
  
"Great Mr. Know it all, who the hell are you?" Sheaira asked.  
  
"I'd ask the same to you two," said the man.  
  
"I am the famous Sheaira and she Keira," said the furry red ottsel on Keira's shoulder.  
  
"I have seen your kind before but the other one annoyed our boss," he said picking Sheaira up by the tail.  
  
"Yeah he can be like that," said Keira rolling her eyes "Was there a boy with him?"  
  
"You mean Jak?" asked the man.  
  
"No she means somebody else, OF COURSE WE MEAN JAK!"  
  
"Smart mouth isn't she?" asked the man, "Well anyways welcome to Sandover City."  
  
~-~-~  
  
GoldensunSheba: *giggle* I got info so this story may make a little since.  
  
Sheaira: Review!! 


	2. Chapter two

GoldensunSheba: Hello I am back again as I am always  
  
Sheaira: She owns nothing!  
  
GoldensunSheba: So sue me!  
  
Lawyers: Okay  
  
GoldensunSheba: No I was just kidding!  
  
Lawyers: Awww  
  
GoldensunSheba: The only thing that is mine is Sheaira *hugs the red ottsel*  
  
Sheaira: *sigh*  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter two: Mysterious man  
  
"Say that again I think I missed it," said the red ottsel still being held up by her tail, the man laughed at her.  
  
"So you mean this is Sandover village?" Keira asked.  
  
"Yes perhaps five hundred years ago it was called Sandover village," the man said, "It is nice to meet you two young ladies I am so forth Alex."  
  
"Yeah nice to see you too can you take your hands off me?" Sheaira squirmed in Alex's tight grip on her tail.  
  
"But my Boss would love if you two could come over he's always interested to see people like you two from the past," Alex said.  
  
"Sure we haven't got a clue on where Jak is so maybe he can help us," Keira said grabbing the Red ottsel from Alex.  
  
~-~-~  
  
"Hey boss we have them," said Alex coming in through the door with Keira and Sheaira fallowing.  
  
"Not the ones we're looking for," said the man turning to them, "I am Baron Praxis."  
  
"Wait a second I think I've heard that name before," Sheaira said still thinking about, "Or maybe it's just me."  
  
"These two say they are looking for our prisoner," said Alex.  
  
"What did Jak do to get into prison this time?" Sheaira asked. Keira glared at Baron something about him made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"He just so happens to be a thief and he broke out of our prison a week ago," said Alex. Sheaira and Keira somehow didn't believe that Jak was a thief.  
  
"Uh we better get going now right Sheaira," Keira said nudging he friend.  
  
"Yeah we've got a lot of walking to do," the ottsel smiled. They turned to the door but paused when the heard Baron's voice.  
  
"I suggest you give up your search for Jak he has fallen into the dark side," he laughed as Sheaira and Keira ran out the door.  
  
~-~-~-  
  
"I hate that guy he's such an ass calling Jak a thief I don't believe a single word he said Jak would never do such a thing," Keira snapped.  
  
"Your telling me," Sheaira looked around and saw a cave, "Hey Keira what do ya suppose is in there?"  
  
"Lets go find out, we are way out of town so this maybe where Daxter and Jak are hiding," Keira walked into the cave.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling all of the sudden," Sheaira asked as they entered the cave.  
  
"Freeze!" men surrounded Keira and Sheaira and they had guns.  
  
"We're in trouble now."  
  
~-~-~  
  
GoldensunSheba: I may not know too much about Jak 2 but I know the bad guys name heh.  
  
Sheaira: Review before I come after you with a laser gun.  
  
Keira: Sheaira don't scare them away!  
  
GoldensunSheba: REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter three

GoldensunSheba: Okay I write more now  
  
Sheaira: You're crazy!  
  
GoldensunSheba: I manage  
  
Sheaira: I should have known *Sigh*  
  
GoldensunSheba: Note to all readers: I own nothing but I do own you Sheaira!* Starts running towards Sheaira*  
  
Sheaira: No write the story!*Runs away*  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter Three: Mr. Praxis is Evil  
  
"I surrender!" Sheaira raised her hands, "Don't hurt me."  
  
"Sheaira," Keira whispered and kicked her friend and Sheaira gave her a death look. A man looked at the red ottsel and picked her up.  
  
"We weren't planning on you being back this soon what happened?"asked the man holding Sheaira.  
  
"You know them Sheaira?" asked Keira.  
  
"You're a female?" asked the man. Sheaira nodded at him and he laughed at her.  
  
"What's so funny ugly!"  
  
"We thought you were that Daxter fellow," he was still laughing. Sheaira wanted to get the laser gun from Keira and blow his butt off.  
  
"You know Daxter then you must know Jak!" Keira said hopping they knew where they were.  
  
"Yes we know of Jak, what business do you have with him?" asked the man holding Sheaira as if she was a doll.  
  
"I am Keira Hagais; I come from his time, Sheaira on the other hand..." Sheaira gave Keira another death look, "She's from the same time," Keira rolled her eyes.  
  
"We've come here to bring them back to our time line if it's possible!" the red ottsel explained, "Now mister can you put me down!"  
  
"Yes of course, but you have wasted your time coming here," said the man letting Sheaira drop face flat on the ground.  
  
"What do you mean?" Keira asked.  
  
"Well we haven't got a clue to get you back to your own time," he said.  
  
"WHAT!" Sheaira growled, "First we can't find Jak and now we're stuck here."  
  
"There may be a way but Baron Praxis must be killed before we're able to see of that," he replied.  
  
"That guy is so dead then," she looked at Keira and she nodded.  
  
"Come and meet our boss he'll give you the equipment to help you find Jak and Daxter and help them on their quest to defeat that bastard."  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
~-~-~  
  
"We found some more kids who can help us sir," said the man leading Keira and Sheaira inside.  
  
"Who are you calling kids!?" Sheaira snapped.  
  
"Help us? What another squirrel," said the man behind the desk he had strange markings on his face yet now that Keira thought of it they all had the same designs on their face.  
  
"I am not a freaking squirrel!" Sheaira snapped angrily at the man who called her one, "And since who are you to call me squirrel huh?!"  
  
"They call me Rupert Ganit I am the leader here and I'll call you whatever I want to," He glared at the red ottsel who was furious.  
  
"Sheaira you can fight later we're looking for Jak," Keira said glaring at the red ottsel who was on the desk ready to kill.  
  
"If you two are looking for Jak your too late," Rupert sat back down and pushed Sheaira aside.  
  
"We have names you know I'm Sheaira and that's Keira," Sheaira said crossing her arms and turning away from him.  
  
"What do you mean we're too late?" Keira snapped.  
  
"Jak and his squirrelly friend went of to stop Baron from destroying the underground," Rupert said, "And if he does succeed he will kill hundreds and hundreds of innocent people."  
  
"You mean people actually live underground?" Sheaira asked.  
  
"Yes it's around the safest places to be then on the surface where the rule of Baron continues," he said looking at Keira sharply.  
  
"Look here how about we help stop this Baron dude from destroying the Underground if you help us find Jak and Daxter," Keira asked.  
  
"As you wish but I am sure you'll need more than just those two laser guns to defeat Baron," Rupert laughed at her. The men handed her some weapons she could use.  
"If there was four people you could count on it's us," Sheaira grinned.  
  
"Good, now get your squirrelly ass out of here," he said. Keira laughed and Sheaira stuck her tongue out at him as Keira took her away.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Keira: Well there you go folks.  
  
GoldensunSheba: To:  
  
Amandaxter: You can't wait, what about me *sob* thanks for the review!  
  
Shark: Don't worry buddy I'll keep feeding you  
  
Jay: Where are you from London? Anyways thanks for the review.  
  
Sheaira: Now review or GSS won't write no more!  
  
GoldensunSheba: GSS mean goldensunsheba if you didn't know tata for now! 


	4. Chapter four

GSS: HAHAHAHA  
Jak: Umm I think I am going to hide  
Daxter: You and me both  
GSS: I OWN NOTHING N-O-T-H-I-N-G oh but I do own Sheaira  
Sheaira: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter Four: A very familiar ottsel  
"You now what Keira this place gives me the creeps," Sheaira whispered. Keira mumbled something Sheaira couldn't hear and they both walked down the corridor. They had been traveling the same way Jak and Daxter have for almost a week.  
"I am starting to think..." Sheaira was cut off by a foot step. Keira hushed the red ottsel up and both of them hid behind the wall and looked out.  
"W-what was that?" she asked as Keira pulled out her gun.  
"I don't know but I think it mite be trouble," she answered and saw someone in the shadows.  
"I heard something over here I'm sure of it," said a very familiar voice. Sheaira perked up her ears.  
"Is that who I think it is?" she said not in a whisper. Someone started fire at where the voice came from.  
"Nope!" Keira shouted and started to fire back but she couldn't see in the dark, "Come on!"  
"Alright!" Sheaira stumbled but fallowed Keira's lead behind another wall and they pause to hear anything. But they didn't hear anything any more except each others breathing.  
"I-I think you got them," Sheaira' heart skipped as she gasped for air. Keira paused and listen for a second.  
"Something tells me I didn't," Keira breathed.  
"Well I..." Sheaira was cut off when Keira raised her gun and some one was right in front of them with the same gun pointed at Keira.  
"We've got you now and there's.." an orange ottsel looked down at the red one from the man who was still holding his gun at Keira.  
"Don't kill me kill her spare me my life is too important to be lost!" cried Sheaira. Then she looked up at the orange ottsel, "You bastard you scared the hell out of me where the hell have you been all my life?"  
"Right here baby!" the ottsel jumped down for the man's shoulder and hugged her.  
"I've missed you Daxter."  
"Me too but how'd you and whoever that is get here?" asked Daxter.  
"Long story in fact I think I'll tell you later where's Jak?"  
"Buddy holding the gun to your buddy," Daxter said.  
"And my buddy is Keira," Sheaira and Daxter look at each other and laugh.  
"Um Jak?" Daxter turned to Jak who was still pointing the gun at Keira.  
"Earth to Keira come in Keira," Sheaira poked her leg, "If you don't wake up now I'll tickle until you scream."  
"Girls are easy to get back to earth what about freaking guys!" Daxter poked his best friend's ears but there was no response from him.  
"Okay that's it Keira you're going down!" Sheaira said claiming in Keira's back to her shoulder and tickled her neck. She was now laughing so hard that she was on her knees.  
"You evil!" Keira laughed playfully pushing the red ottsel aside. Sheaira fell back to the ground and laughed.  
  
"Works every time anyways we found Jak and Daxter," she said to Keira.  
"A little help getting Jak back to the real world?" Daxter asked. Jak used his gun to sweep Daxter off his shoulder. He fell face flat on the floor and looked back at Jak.  
"What the Hell do you think your doing?" Jak looked at his ottsel friend.  
"You where lost in a daze or something," Daxter said. Keira looked at the man that stood before her.  
It couldn't be Jak he looks nothing like the last time I saw him, Keira thought. Well she looked different too but Jak had his hair down and a goatee that Keira couldn't help giggling over when she looked at him closely but he was way hotter to her.  
"Yeah I am Sheaira and this is Keira," she said.  
"Well now we can't be too depressed now," Daxter said but Jak was paying attention he didn't believe it was Keira.  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: Well then uh yeah  
Keira: Oh my god Jak is Hot!  
Sheaira: Oh My god Daxter's cute!  
  
GSS: Oh my god your Crazy!  
Jak: Oh dear some more torture  
Daxter: You got to love Keira now she's a babe Jak  
Jak: Yeah right.  
  
GSS: REVIEW OR JAK WON'T BELIEVE I BROUGHT KEIRA TO THE FUTURE!  
  
Jak: *Sigh* 


	5. Chapter five

GSS: More Jak 2ness hehehe  
  
Sheaira: Cool  
  
Keira: Well hurry up I'm getting bored  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter five: One piece of the puzzle  
  
"Do you really think that?" asked the red ottsel sitting next to Keira; she turned to her and sighed, "You don't think that Jak doesn't believe you do you?"  
  
"I wish he did but I can see it in his eyes, I look different then when he saw me last," Keira sighed.  
  
"Well Daxter believes me," Sheaira said.  
  
"He'll believe any girl who likes him," Keira said laughing.  
  
"That's not true," she growled and turned away from Keira. A bright light appeared in the sky.  
  
"What was that?" Sheaira said looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know but it came from where Jak was," Keira got up and picked up her gun and ran over to the light.  
  
"Oh hell!" Sheaira snapped and chased after Keira.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Keira asked looking down at the black electricity.  
  
"I don't like it Keira," the red ottsel looked up at Keira.  
  
"Neither do I, I wonder what's doing that?"  
  
"Something evil and dark," Sheaira looked around and saw somebody walking over to them, they where wearing heavy armor.  
  
"Um who are they?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm not waiting here to find out," Sheaira jumped down the hill that they were standing on.  
  
"Right," Keira fallowed close behind her into Daxter.  
  
"Wha are you guys doing here!" he yelped.  
  
"We're about to ask you the same thing," Sheaira said.  
  
"No time for that crap, there are metal heads here!"  
  
"Who?" Keira asked.  
  
"The metal heads, they're after Jak," he explained.  
  
"You me that asshole Baron sent them for Jak," Keira growled.  
  
"Don't worry Keira I'm sure Jak can kick his ass," Sheaira said.  
  
"Yeah, uh you guys should leave now," Daxter said but there was a huge explosion right behind him.  
  
"No I'm not leaving you!" Sheaira yelled.  
  
"Jak?" Keira turned to some one who looked like Jak but darker.  
  
"Oh um, shit you have to Leave!" Daxter yelled. Sheaira turned to Keira but she was heading over to Dark Jak.  
  
"Can it be, he can use Dark eco?"  
  
"Keira!" Sheaira yelped. The metal heads stared at each other.  
  
"Jak," Keira said. Dark Jak gave her a strange look and said nothing to her.  
  
"Daxter what are we going to do?" Sheaira asked.  
  
"Nothing," he answered.  
  
"Kill the girl," said one of the metal heads, Keira ignored them and grabbed Jaks hand. Both of them were covered in green light.  
  
"No way!" Daxter said. The light brighten and everything went silent, when it disappeared the metal heads where gone. Jak and Keira were standing there.  
  
"Keira?" Jak asked.  
  
"Yes?" Keira smiled and so did Jak.  
  
"Yay well that was weird," Daxter said.  
  
"What happen to Jak when we weren't here?" Sheaira asked.  
  
"Well it's a long story."  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: I did it so Review  
  
Mental heads: Roger  
  
GSS: HEY this fic isn't about Star war *Takes out a light saber and destroys them*  
  
*Waves to Loyal fans* GSS 


	6. Chapter six

GSS: Okay yup I am back to write some more  
  
Sheaira: didn't you do that yesterday  
  
GSS: Well yay but still  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter six: Keira's sacrifice  
  
Keira and Jak hadn't spoken to each other since Daxter told the story about what happened to Jak when Sheaira and Keira weren't there. Keira couldn't help feeling bad for Jak even though she knew there was nothing she could have possibly done for him at the time, since she was in her time. She started to wonder about her home about her father and her zoomer, and what had happen to that Jak she use to know.  
  
"Well I think we've been walking to long," complained Daxter who was standing on Jak's shoulder the whole time.  
  
"Daxter, you've been on my shoulder the last three days so don't complain," he growled at the orange ottsel.  
  
"Hey I'm just saying, what if the ladies get tired?"  
  
"We're fine," Keira finally said something after the three days she hadn't spoken.  
  
"What is that?" said Sheaira's voice in fount of them on a hill.  
  
"I don't here anything," Daxter said hopping off Jak's shoulder and going off to her. Keira and Jak fallowed them unknowing of what she was talking about.  
  
"No, what's THAT!" she pointed to a huge machine that had six crystals on it one on the top, it was white, one on the bottom, it was black, and four circling around a plat form.  
  
"Holly shit!" Daxter said looking up at it, "What's this all about?"  
  
"I haven't got a clue," Sheaira said.  
  
"Well where is he?" said a voice coming out of nowhere, Jak pulled Keira to the ground, and Sheaira did the same with Daxter.  
  
"I am sorry Seda but Jak hasn't been seen anywhere since he left with the girl," said the man wearing all black, his hair and eyes were black as well.  
  
"I should have know as much, but Yamita who do you think this girl was?" asked a black man wearing silver armor.  
  
"It's Seda that Bastard," Daxter whispered as Sheaira smacked him on the side of the head.  
  
"Well sir I do believe it was the girl that we caught wondering around the Precursor door," replied Yamita.  
  
"Keira eh?" said Seda, "I think she's one of the sages we're looking for."  
  
"We have the Yellow and Blue Sage in prison but the Green and Red sage has not been seen," Yamita said, "So you could be right Seda."  
  
"Find the girl and her pet and bring them to me if they are with Jak take him as well," he nodded as Yamita went back into the caves he came from. Seda stared at the hill that Jak, Keira, Sheaira and Daxter were on.  
  
"He's looking right at us," Keira panicked.  
  
"Don't worry I can fight him off," Jak said.  
  
"Are you crazy you'll be caught," Daxter yelped and that made Seda see them.  
  
"Well, well would you look at this, so I didn't have to go hunting for you, Jak," Seda laughed.  
  
"Shut up you asshole," said Kiera grabbing her gun and pointing it at Seda. Jak did the same.  
  
"Nice one Daxter," Sheaira whispered.  
  
"I highly think you should give up on trying to save the Underground, they are already doomed," grinned Seda. Soldiers came up from behind Seda.  
  
"We're hopelessly out numbered," Daxter said holding on to Sheaira.  
  
"Smart rat you have there Jak," Seda laughed.  
  
"I'll get rid of you Seda," Jak aimed his gun at Seda.  
  
"I think not," Seda fired at Jak but he dodged it and ran down the hill towards Seda.  
  
"WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Daxter rolled down the hill and Sheaira watched after him.  
  
"Poor Dax," she said looking up at Keira, "Do you think the can handle it?"  
  
"Sure they can, well I don't know about Daxter," she said smiling.  
  
"I'm sure Daxter is just there to help him out I mean those guys can't kick any ass, I mean look at they're aim," Sheaira laughed.  
  
"Good point," One of the soldiers came up to Keira and she blew off their head, "I'm sorry you can't touch me."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Thanks I've been practicing."  
  
"You should be down there with Jak, You could kick Seda's a." Sheaira paused as did the firing. Keira and Sheaira turned hoping Jak or Daxter weren't dead. They weren't but Keira and Sheaira saw Baron standing in front of Jak.  
  
"You Bastard!" Jak took his gun out and pointed it at him. The soldiers pointed they're guns at Jak.  
  
"Go on shoot me Jak, the slower you do the more painful your death will be," Baron grinned. Daxter stood up.  
  
"Oh shit I knew this was a bad idea," Daxter said.  
  
"Hey guys forgetting someone," Keira was pointing her gun at Baron as well.  
  
"Ah Keira you're here," said Baron, "Are you going to kill me too?"  
  
"I'll stop you from destroying the Underground and Jak!" she called.  
  
"Poor dear I guess then you'll have to die, KILL HER!"  
  
"NO!" Keira heard Jak's voice and that was the last thing before everything went dark.  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: Review!  
  
Sheaira: This is a cliffhanger no?  
  
GSS: Well we'll see I won't update for a month  
  
Sheaira: Now that's torture  
  
GSS: Review or else! 


	7. Chapter seven

GSS: Okay I have to do this since people are planning to kill me *Sobs*  
  
Keira: *Hit GSS with a laser gun*  
  
GSS: Ow those things hurt even when they aren't fired.  
  
Dark Jak: KILL!  
  
GSS: NO! JAK SPARE ME PLEASE I'LL SAVE KEIRA JUST NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter Seven: A loss of Words  
  
Keira opened her eyes to find her self back in her hut; she rubbed her short green hair and looked about. Was it just a dream? No it felt so real how could have it not been, she even remember when she got shot. She looked at her stomach witch seemed fine just like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Dam it!" Keira cursed, she didn't want to be here she wanted to help Jak. There was a ringing sound outside so Keira got up from out of her bed, her Zommer was sitting on the control pad where she had left it and the beach seemed motionless.  
  
"Stupid thing," she heard her father say as the ringing stopped.  
  
"Oh Samos be careful with that," said another voice Keira hadn't heard for a long time.  
  
"Mum?" Keira walked into the hut and saw her mother and her father working on something.  
  
"Keira?" the bushy haired green eyed girl looked at her, "Oh Keira look at you, you've grown."  
  
"That's right Belle you haven't seen Keira since she was two," Samos said.  
  
"Does that mean?" Keira paused but didn't want to think that she was dead so she hugged her mother.  
  
"It's been a long time Keira," Samos said smiling.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
~-~-~  
  
When the blast of green light had faded Daxter was left on the ground Seda and Baron had left them and the Metal Heads laid on the ground dead. Jak was looking up at Keira who was motionless on the ground with Sheaira right next to her mumbling something that no one could understand.  
  
"Keira," she said at last and growled loudly, "That bastard he killed her, he's an asshole he disserves to die painfully and slowly."  
  
"Why did she do that?" Daxter said sitting up but Jak paid no attention to his little furry friend but went up next to Keira.  
  
"She's dead Jak and she's never coming back!" Sheaira yelled and started to cry.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jak yelled at her, "YOU'RE JUST A FREACKING FURBALL HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!"  
  
"BECAUSE THAT BASTARD KILLED HER! YOU SAW IT WITH YOUR OWN TWO EYES JAK SHE DEAD D-E-A-D DEAD!" Sheaira screamed into a sob, her eyes where red with tears.  
  
"You asshole," Daxter mumbled to himself, "If Jak doesn't kill Baron I will."  
  
~-~-~  
  
"Hey are you okay?" asked Daxter as Sheaira went to go get some water from a creak to miles away with Daxter.  
  
"Why should I be my best friend just died, I don't think you'd be okay if your best friend died," she said slowly.  
  
"But the again I'd be dead too," Daxter said, "I wish there was some other way around this Sheaira but I don't think there is."  
  
"Oh but there is," said a voice behind them.  
  
"Who the hell?" Daxter turned to see Seda, "What do you want asshole? You wanna die!"  
  
"No but I'd like to save your friend Keira," he replied.  
  
"Why you're the ones who killed her," growled Sheaira.  
  
"True, but I will save her on one condition Jak comes with me."  
  
"I don't think he'll come that easy," Daxter hissed.  
  
"Oh well, I'll come with you in case he does I have this," he held out some sort of blueish purple potion, "This should revive her."  
  
"Fine you can come," Sheaira grumbled.  
  
~-~-~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Jak picked up his gun and pointed it at Seda, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HIM HERE!"  
  
"I'm here to help Keira on one condition you come with me," Seda held up the potion.  
  
"IN YOUR DREAMS BASTARD!"  
  
"Alright then I won't give you the potion," Seda said turning away.  
  
"Give it to me know or I'll blow your head off," he hissed.  
  
"Do that and the potion goes bye, bye Jak," Seda laughed, he had Jak in a corner and there wasn't no way out.  
  
"Fine I'll come with you," Jak lowered his gun and growled at the two ottsels who brought him here.  
  
"Jak, I'm sorry," Daxter lowered his head.  
  
"Its fine just help Keira already." Seda kneeled over Keira and poured the potion into her mouth but she did not stir.  
  
"What the hell why isn't she awake," Daxter growled.  
  
"It takes time," Seda said slowly. He stood up and turned to the Red ottsel who was next to Keira and grinned. Before Daxter knew it Seda was gone with Jak and Sheaira.  
  
"SHEAIRA!" he yelled but he was far too late he sat alone next to Keira hoping she'd wake and he wouldn't be alone anymore.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Keira was alone in the pitch dark; she was torn away from her family again. She wanted to scream for them but she couldn't find her voice. She flopped on to the ground and stared to cry.  
  
"Jak," she said wiping the tears from her eyes, "I miss you."  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: Emotional isn't it  
  
Jak: Rocker baby's going to kill you  
  
GSS: No please no spare I, take uh Sheaira!  
  
Sheaira: Too late  
  
Seda: Gahahaha  
  
GSS: Review you sons of guns! 


	8. Chapter eight

GSS: guess who got inspired to write this fic again?  
  
Sheaira: Yes, now save me  
  
GSS: No  
  
Sheaira: fine then I'm not doing disclaimer  
  
GSS: fine I own nothing  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter eight: I will find you  
  
Keira's eyes fluttered open to see Daxter sitting alone on a log near by, the warm fire was still going. She sat up, she was alive she didn't feel dead any more.  
  
"Where's Jak?" her voice came, Daxter seemed a little surprised at her, his blue eyes lit up and he hugged her.  
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes I am now could you GET OFF MT BOOBS!" yelled Keira. He looked down and then grinned and Keira grabbed his tail and threw him away.  
  
"Oww."  
  
"You deserved it, now where is Jak and Sheaira?"  
  
"Ummm you won't shoot me if I tell you will you?" Daxter said slowly backing away.  
  
"Of course I will," Keira said.  
  
"Oh good, then Jak and Sheaira were kidnapped by Seda and I think Baron has a plan for using them," he said quickly. Keira glared into Daxter's dark blue eyes and she smiled.  
  
"I'm going to kill that fat Bastard," she grabbed her gun and started to load them.  
  
"You're not going in there by your self are you?" Daxter asked.  
  
"Why it's not like a little rat like you can help," she pointed a gun at Daxter. He pushed her gun aside and picked up a huge gun.  
  
"You don't think Jak gets all the fun do you?" He grinned as he loaded the gun.  
  
"That's yours!"  
  
"You bet baby, I tell ya this thing won't stir you wrong," Daxter grinned again.  
  
"Then let's lock a load."  
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sheaira opened her rare green eyes and looked up; she saw the same machine they saw before Keira was killed. She started to worry about Daxter and Keira, wait what about Jak. . . She looked around quickly but she didn't see Jak anywhere.  
  
"Where the Hell is he?" she asked. A guard grabbed the cage and looked at her and laughed.  
  
"We can't have you looking like that or the power won't work," the man said, he pulled the cage off its hook and brought Sheaira to this weird looking machine, "Not to worry it won't hurt a bit."  
  
"Wait hey Ahhhh!" Sheaira yelled as she fell, face first into the machine and the guard closed the door, "What the hell?" Sheaira couldn't say anymore before she blacked out.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
She woke up a few hours later to see Jak sitting over her, his eye were focused on her body. She looked down to see that she was human she was wearing a pink tank top and red shorts and she had a sun tattoo on her stomach with her bandanna still attached to her head. Two other girls were there too, one with shiny blue hair and sapphire eyes and the other with flaming yellow hair.  
  
"Jak who are they?" Sheaira sat up and looked at Jak.  
  
"I'm Kari and this is Isabel I'm the yellow sage and she's the blue sage," said the yellow haired girl, "You must be the red sage?"  
  
"Yeah, but why the hell would baron want us for?" Sheaira looked around the dark room, "And why did they change me back?"  
  
"I suppose it has to do with the underground," mumbled Jak.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That bastard wants to destroy them just because they're trying to protect their city," Jak said sharply.  
  
"What can he do that will destroy them?"  
  
"I don't know that, but if he lays one hand on Keira I'll personally rip his throat out."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
GSS: Yes shoot me it's short  
  
Sheaira: Very short  
  
GSS: don't worry the next Chappy will be soon to fallow 


End file.
